Shotgun
by Gabriel DeMarque
Summary: Faye and Spike meet up again after many years apart. Problems with the past arise. Spaghetti ending. Warning: May contain violent images and sexual material. Product may contain peanut oil. Thank you. RXR please.
1. Part One

**Shotgun Part One of Three:**

So kiss me I'm shitfaced  
I'm soaked I'm soiled and brown  
In the trousers she kissed me  
And I only bought her one round.

Dropkick Murphys, Kiss me I'm Shitfaced

"Get out before I shoot you." She drawled shedding the holster and sighing as she reached for the pack of cigarettes sitting on the countertop.

"It's been three years and that's all the greeting you can come up with." His tacky blue suit wrinkled against the wear smoothed leather of her sofa. Her hand slid toward the gun again.

"Where are the others?" she had barely voiced it before Ed latched onto her leg. Dark eyebrows pulled together as the woman looked down at the red headed leech. "Get off me Ed." She growled.

And was ignored, "FAYE-FAYE!" the teenager squealed, and the violet headed woman rolled her eyes.

When she looked up again her eyes met the mix-matched brown of his. "Get out." She growled, a cigarette sat between her lips, moving as she spoke. "I will shoot you Spike Spiegel without a second thought, now get out of my house." Her voice was so cold he had trouble recognizing who she had been.

Jet with Ed firmly attached to his arm was standing at the door. "Let's go Spike." He said softly, and Faye looked over at him, green eyes catching on faded blue. He looked older, and was leaning heavily on his cane, sorrow twinged then was gone. The pair left the small house and stood waiting outside, no idea what was going on behind the doors.

They stood alone in the darkness and Faye smirked slightly at the man who had once been her dream. "I've told you twice. I won't do it again."

Spike tapped out another smoke, and lit it without a word, "Something's changed about you Faye. It doesn't suit." He said finally tapping ash onto her floor.

Faye felt her eyebrow being to twitch in frustration, "You're in no place to tell me anything." She growled, hand wrapped around the gun. "Get out."

"You won't shoot." He said softly and walked toward her. Faye raised the gun and fired, the blast ripping through the room as the bullet tore through his thigh. Spike tumbled to the ground swearing and loosing his cigarette. "Christ Faye! What the hell was that?"

Faye walked over to him, and knocked him back, grinding her heel into his thigh. "Last time we met was three years ago." She said as he grunted and curled toward her, "I will never forget it." Her voice was a mere hiss as she knelt, most of her weight leaned against him, "I forgave it every time but that. I needed you," she shifted off him, "I needed you to need me. You didn't. You wanted her." She touched his face softly almost sweetly, "You sad son of a bitch." She ran her fingers over his closed eyelids as his chest heaved. Her back arched outward as she leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Do you remember? Do you remember what you whispered to me that night? Do you remember, Vicious?" spite dropped through her words as he jerked up rage flashing across his face. He raised his hand to strike her and she didn't move just stared at him, green eyes dead as she looked into his brown. Pain seeped through the color and he froze, sitting there looking down at her face. There were tears on it.

"Why?" he managed through gritted teeth.

Faye didn't move, didn't even blink, "Because of her." She had imagined this moment for so long, but never had seen the pain in his eyes. "You loved her even as you made me scream." His hand dropped to his side as he stared at her.

"I didn't..." he wetted his lips.

Faye stood, an easy motion made hard, "Get out." She whispered as she swiped a hand across her face vanishing the tears.

Spike stood, right leg protesting "Faye." His voice whispered across her.

She didn't look back at him, "I wanted you. I want you." Faye whispered barely audible. "Still, seven years later." He watched her turn to look up at him, so innocent and so hard, "Still Spiegel. You crushed me so many times," there was a disbelief in her voice and her Jericho clattered onto the counter. "and I still want you." Spike blinked at her in confusion, fumbling for a smoke, she threw the pack at him. "Next time, I wont miss." She turned away from him, one hand pulling the gun off the counter with the scrape of metal on Formica. "Don't be here when I get back." She said and his chest went tight as he watched her walk away. Jeans curved with her hips, stroking her thighs, and he watched, wondering as she dropped the coat off her shoulders and it hit the floor. A white tank top hugged her torso, stained with blood, there were new scars, new rips across her skin. He ran a hand through his puffy green hair and scowled.

Jet was standing in the doorway watching him, but didn't say a word as Spike limped over to and past him, walking down the hall leaving blood stains on the carpet. Jet followed him and Ed trailed after them, twirling round randomly to watch the stars move.

Night took hold of the world as they walked away, and Faye stood in the shower, pinked water running down the drain, the stain from the gash in her side. Her fingers traced across the flesh, digging into the wound, finding the last traces of glass and dropping them to the tile. She leaned against the wall, forearm against the tiles, forehead against her arm; water pounded down on her as she rolled her neck and grimaced.

Why'd he have to come? Why did he have to show up now, here? Why should he be here? She touched the slice again and groaned. "Fuck." She muttered, rolling the knob off and reaching for a towel. Her hand grabbed at thin air and she growled, repressing the urge to use more profanity. The floor was slick as she stepped out carefully, standing naked in her bathroom. The three-way full length mirror in the corner shown back the image of a woman as damaged as she was beautiful.

Faye traced her fingers over the scar that coiled around her arm, product of a red hot wire, then turned, ignoring the water that trailed down her skin as she looked at the bullet scars in her right shoulder, two of them, both through and through. A knife wound opposite the fresh, she continued to turn, examining the scars on her back with prodding fingers. They hadn't been there when he was with her, the scars were all barely two years old. She shook her head, "How'd you let this happen?" she asked the image of her, seeing him reflected back. Pale fingers brushed back purple hair impatiently, green eyes flashed in the dull light and the mirror shattered, glass spraying across her, knuckles aching. It was all his fault in the end; he had touched her and seen Julia, she had needed him and he had left her and all that anger had built up, and in the end, he had taught her to rage.

She had re-entered the bounty hunting business about four years ago, and had been happy for a while. Then the hunting had gotten boring, the bounties too small, too easy. She had turned her attentions to bigger prey, and when that got old, she had thrown herself into a dozen bad relations. Her fingers landed on the lopsided triangle of cigarette burns on her bicep and she growled. Then she shook her head and pulled a t-shirt on. Water pooled on the tiles around her feet and rolled down her skin as she walked into her bedroom and pulled on the straight black cargos, sighing softly. The phone rang and went straight to the machine, she listened with half an ear as one of her informants talked.

"I know you said not to bother you anymore," the voice said, "but, I have something really good this time. Not worth much, but still, oh Faye, you're going to like this. Worth 90 mil. Goes by the name of Spiegel. Spike Spiegel."

Faye hit the speaker button, "Its mine." She said softly, and hung up on him. A smile pulled at her lips gently. "Finally this fucked up universe throws me something decent."

She dropped six months rent on her landlords desk the next morning, and told him she might be gone a while, he asked who it was, Faye smiled crookedly, "Just the next paycheck." He watched her hips swing as she walked out his door.

It took her half a day to find the Bebop, the other to get there. Dawn was just tracing through the sky, rose and pale cream floating on a sea of dark blue. She had to go half way across the planet, "Only Spike would put me to this much trouble." She growled, flicking on her radio and scanning through the stations.

The Bebop was docked in a bay near La Fin, and she rolled her eyes. "Men." Was her half-growl as she set the ship down blocks away and checked her gear before tossing her leather jacket over all of it. She had become a fan of the weight of her Jericho at the small of her back, and the feel of the Glock under her arm. Familiarity was a strange concept to her, but like for most, it was a comforting feeling. That same feeling slid down her spine as she walked into Bebop without pausing.

Echoes of silence traced around her, touching her skin softly. Her vintage sneakers barely sounded on the metal floors, the twists of the halls were easy to make as she walked; he would be in the living room, sleeping on that stupid yellow sofa. She had drawn her weapon as she pushed the door open listening to its hydraulic hiss; he was there, stretched out on the couch. Faye smirked as she walked down the steps, not bothering to be sly, they knew she was here.

"I knew you would come." Spike said from the couch, "You never did have much sense when money was involved."

"If you come with me I wont have to shoot you again." Faux sweetness dripped into her voice as she aimed the semiautomatic at his head.

Spike sat up and rubbed a hand over his hair and Jet walked out of the shadows. Faye drew her second gun, aiming it at the man, "Don't be stupid Jet. I won't let you rob me of this."

Jet leaned against his cane and frowned, "Why'd you come?" he asked softly.

Faye smiled, and drew down on Spike as well, "Because its all I can do." She said so softly.

"You were comrades once." The older man said softly, limping forward.

"And you were whole."

Jet smiled and ran a hand over his bald crown, "Maybe, but I can't just let you walk out of here with him."

Spike stood up like a man unfolding, "Alright Faye," he mumbled, and she snapped a pair of cuffs onto his thin wrist but didn't clasp them behind him, and as she pressed them closed, she could feel the closeness of his body.

She caught the chain and pulled him over; as they walked past Jet she paused and looked up at him, a strange softness on her face. Jet nodded to her and she walked on. Spike limp behind her and she walked slow. "Why'd you miss?" he asked suddenly and she frowned.

"I don't want you dead Spiegel." She said softly, "I never have."

"You think I'll make it all the way to prison?"

Faye turned to look at him, stopping in the hall, "No Spike. I know you'll be dead before the money's cooled in my hands."

"You still going to take me in."

"You're just rent Spiegel, rent with a pretty face." She turned and pulled him out of the ship. The Jericho still rested in her hand, but the Glock had disappeared into its holster. She jerked the chain and walked on.

As they walked off the ship Spike stretched his arms and locked his fingers together behind his head and Faye ignored the looks that people were sending them. "I thought you'd gotten out." He said as they closed the distance to her ship.

Faye shrugged, thankful that he couldn't see the grimace that crossed her face. "Couldn't get another job." She drawled.

"Not even as a stripper?"

"Be thankful I don't get a reward if you're dead." She growled opening the cockpit and pushing him in. She slid into the ship and started it up. "Besides, its an easy way to make rent."

Spike chuckled and reached into his pocket digging out a bent cigarette and tucking it between his lips. "Is that really all people are to you Faye? Just another paycheck?"

Faye sighed as the started into the air. "Sometimes things are just that easy." She muttered not looking over to see his reaction.

They rode in silence only the sigh of Spike dragging of the cigarette filling the air. There was nothing for them to say, it had all been said, or it didn't matter. Faye landed the ship in the lot a block away from her neighborhood. "Come on." She sighed and pulled him out of the ship.

Spike looked around with a lazy glance and stretched again. "Why'd we come back here?"

"I need a few things." She said, pulling a cigarette out of its pack and lighting it. Pale smoke rose through the air brushed from her lips with an impatient breath. Spike shrugged and listened to her key grate in the lock. Hinges screeched as she pushed back the door and yanked on the handcuffs.

"Pushy aren't we?" Spike drawled as she dropped her coat in the entry way, the leather of her shoulder holster glowing in the faint light. A stillness crept over him as he looked at her, "You're bleeding." He said softly.

"Huh?" Faye asked, then looked down at the pain that bloomed in her side. "Fuck." She hissed, touching the crimson stain Spike stepped close to her and shook his head, raising the marked cotton to look at the gash. Faye looked away from him, ignoring the feel of his fingers gentle against her skin.

"You should have gotten stitches." He murmured letting the shirt fall.

Faye smirked, "I didn't have the time." Eyes the color of emeralds looked up at him and Spike arched an eyebrow at her.

"You got a kit?"

She nodded, "Under the sink."

Spike turned contemplating whether or not it was hazardous to keep emergency supplies with the drain cleaner. The handcuffs rattled gently as he picked up the first aid kit and set it on the counter beside her. Faye uncuffed one of his hands and Spike lifted her shirt once more. Blood stuck to cotton, making the shirt stick to her skin as he peeled it away. "Jesus Spike." She growled and he smirked but didn't look up from his work. White dish towels hit the floor stained red and she winced as he slid the threaded needle through her skin. Her breathing sped up as pain hammered her system, sledgehammer ringing on her soul.

His fingers slid over the fresh stitches gently. "Stop being such a girl." He said softly looking down at her. Faye looked up at him, not even trying to hide the emotion that fled to the surface of her eyes. "Don't look at me like that."

Faye brushed her t-shirt back down and snapped the open cuff onto the stainless steel rod that ran the edge of her kitchen counter. "Not a problem." She said softly, eyes emptying as she spoke; he watched her hips sway as she walked away from him into the shabby living room; long pale fingers reached out and pressed the play button on her answering machine.

"You have four new messages." She flicked through them, ignoring two from informants and pausing on the third.

Her body stilled as she listened to the message, and Spike's forehead wrinkled. "What?" he asked.

"Valentine." A dark voice floated over the line. "I haven't finished with you yet." It whispered and she smacked the stop button and shook her head clear.

"Faye?" Spike asked, voice going hard, "Who the hell was that?"

Faye laughed airily and walked over to the computer, "Doesn't matter. Its history."

"Didn't sound like it."

"Doesn't matter what it sounds like." She said, "I'll handle it."

Spike didn't look convinced as she walked out of the room. Doors slammed as he listened, quietly watching her computer hum to life. "You have mail." That computer voice chirped softly and he arched an eyebrow.

"Yo Faye!" he called and she walked in, violet hair hanging wet in her eyes, towel tossed around her shoulders.

Green eyes flashed in the half light "What?" she growled and he jerked his chin toward the glowing screen.

"You got mail." Faye narrowed her eyes at him.

She turned to the computer and scrolled through the new messages, tension rolled across her back and off as Spike watched. His eyebrows pulled together before he had time to think about it. The small house echoed with tension as she moved to switch the screen off and walked away from him again. "The Martian government is paying your bounty," she called down the hall, and he heard the water roll on in the sink, "What'd you do this time?" she called.

"Nothing 'cept blow up a few buildings."

"Christ Spike." She sighed, but it got lost in the gurgle as she massaged shampoo into her violet hair then rinsed it back out again. She growled leaning over the sink watching the water drip onto the white porcelain. Only in her life would a bounty blow up buildings. She moaned and hit the wall, letting the tile shatter under her knuckles. There went her security deposit. She walked into her bedroom, easing aching muscles as she stretched glad he couldn't see her. She changed clothes, battered jeans and an emerald green tank top. Her leather shoulder holster buckled easily under her fingers, and after a moment she stood there rubbing her calloused fingertips together with a frown on her face. Palms up in the dull light she stared at her hands, the calluses that crisscrossed the once perfect skin. A sigh parted her lips as she turned, ignoring the way her hands stung with memories.

The Jericho added the extra weight the holster needed to sit perfectly. She walked back out of the room and stood in the doorway to the open living/kitchen area. Spike watched her from his leaning post at the counter. He was looking at the scar on her arm and arched an eyebrow. Faye reached up and touched the mark, then flicked her wet hair out of her eyes. With a jerk she pulled open the fridge, pulling out a beer and passing one to him. "Aren't I your prisoner?" he asked, the girl rolled her eyes.

"Cruel and Unusual Punishment." She drawled.

"Huh?"

The girl turned to look at him, "On earth, before the Gate. The Eight Amendment of the Constitution of the United States of America."

"Huh?"

Faye rolled her eyes, "Nevermind." She turned and sank onto the couch, swiveling the computer screen and picking up the keyboard as she did. The click of her fingers flying over the keys echoed around the quiet house as she got in touch with some of her contacts. Getting the details off the bounty and where the hell she was supposed to take him. Plastic clattered onto the glass table top as Faye dropped the keyboard and stood.

"We're leaving." She said softly unbuttoning his coat with one hand and sliding the other under the faded blue to trace the butt of his gun. Spike was staring down at the way her purple hair hung wet against the back of her neck; he shoved aside the feelings with hesitation as she stepped away from him without the gun.

The door banged in and six men emptied into the building, guns raised and every dot was centered on Faye's back. Spike jerked, the handcuffs rattling as they pulled him to a stop. Faye brushed a hand through her wet hair and turned round sighing softly. "You boys just can't get" her words slowed as he walked through the door, the voice on the machine, her own personal demon. "enough." She finished the sentence as he walked down the steps into her living room.

"Hello baby."


	2. Part Two

**Shotgun Part Two of Three:**

You can't catch me cause the rabbits done died.

Aerosmith, Sweet Emotion.

He was tall, darkly tanned, with bleach blonde hair, the exact opposite of Spike, without being different at all. Spike watched the fear build on Faye's skin like sweat on a silencer, puddles of mud looked over at the blonde and a growl slid from the captive. The blonde chuckled darkly reaching Faye in the middle of the room. "So this is the infamous Spike Spiegel." He laughed turning Faye to look at the man as he stood behind her, "Taken down by a women." His hand slid down her tank-top and she didn't react as her nipples pulled taunt against the cotton. Dark fingers pulled up the edge, stroking a line from her bellybutton to the top of her jeans. "But what a woman to be done in by." He kissed her softly, feeling her tremble. Green eyes were empty with fear and Spike strained against the chains. The button of her pants came open and he slid his fingers through the batch of curls, Faye's breath caught hard in her throat. The man laughed softly, fingers moving, the front of her jeans bowing. A whimper, quiet as a prayer, cut through the air and Spike snapped the chain, with a roar he launched himself at the man, who cast Faye aside without a moment and hit Spike watching the leaner man fly into the counter. Faye dragged herself up the wall, leaning against it for support as she trembled.

Spike's gaze flashed to her and he hauled himself up again, rushing the man. The sickening crunch of a body falling through a wooden table echoed around the room as Spike landed square in hers. The blonde laughed as Faye pushed herself off the wall, screaming for him to stop. She caught his arm and stared up at him, "Stop it Robbie!" she gasped and he flung her into the wall, following her to the sheetrock. Pain stabbed through her side and she whimpered as he dragged her up.

He pressed her to the rock as Spike struggled against the six men holding his beaten body back. Robbie slid a hand down Faye's body once more, "We talked about you giving me orders." He growled, the sound of the zipper on her jeans echoing. Faye shut her eyes and turned her face away from him. "I'm in charge," He whispered, "even of you."

She screamed as he plunged into her like a battering ram. Her whole body jerked ridged and he slapped her, watching her head twist as he rocked in her. Spike screamed his rage as she sobbed softly and Robbie raped her. Dark tanned palm struck her again then caught her chin tilting her face as he caught her lips with his. Faye's green eyes opened for a moment, and Spike blinked as pleasure soared there for a single moment, then plunged like Icarus from the sun. Robbie grunted as he forced himself into her again and again 'til she screamed body thumping back into the sheetrock, hearing the crackle as it dented behind her. He came against her, spilling into her as she shook. Blonde hair brushed against her throat as he kissed her softly, buttoning her jeans then letting her slid down the wall as he turned away. "Leave him." He barked and his men dropped Spike. Footfalls echoed around his head as he crawled toward her, sound of Robbie's laughter filling his brain, sight of Faye as a crumpled doll filling his eyes.

The door slammed shut as he reached her. "Faye!" he gasped, touching her face gently. Her lips parted as she pulled in a breath, Spike fell back as she opened her eyes to look at him. She looked like she had when he had been too rough with her, and a shudder slid down his skin. Green eyes were hollow as she watched him, unable to think of anything, then they shut as she turned her head away in shame.

She had enjoyed having him inside her again, the way he had touched her, the way he had controlled her. A broken doll. "Faye." Spike's voice rolled through the fog in her brain, he touched her face gently, pulling her back to reality. "Faye look at me." Green eyes framed in violence looked up at him, and his eyes caught on the drop of scarlet on her bottom lip. He dabbed it away with his cuff and sighed, lifting her gently off the floor; she gasped as she shifted in his arms falling against him. Spike looked down at her, face hard, glad that she had her face buried against him so she couldn't see the rage that built against his brain, spilling out his eyes.

Soft cotton sheets cradled her body as he laid her into the bed, pressing a soft kiss to her temple before pulling the blankets up around her and walking out the sound of his boots falling echoing around them. He stared at the dent in the sheetrock, then threw the half empty bottle of beer at it, listening to the glass shatter. Long pale fingers stretched through poofy green hair as he sank onto the couch. His face disappeared into his palms and tears fell hot against the skin.

He had done this to her. He had destroyed her. He had raped her. A sob racked his body as he sat there, unable to find comfort. The couch groaned as he stood and walked back into the bedroom. He stood in the doorframe, watching sunlight drift lazily across her body to catch on the tears that she shed even in sleep. Rage bloomed and died in his eyes as he watched her. He punched up the Bebop on his communicator, listening to the way the ring echoed in the small house.

"Bebop calling!" the voice of a young girl spun down the line.

"Let me talk to Jet." Spike muttered.

"Lookie lookie! I spy-spy Spi-Spi!" the hacker cart-wheeled to find the Jet person.

Jet's haggard face came on screen a moment later and he blinked in surprise. "Spike. I thought Faye had taken you."

"She did. Listen Jet, I need you to track down a guy for me." The ex-cop nodded surprised by the tear tracks that showed faintly on the younger man's face.

"Who is he? New bounty?"

Spike shook his head, "Name's Robbie. Six ten, probably two-hundred and ten pounds, blonde. Look for prior rape charges."

Jet had been scribbling down the info but the pen slid out of his hand as he heard the last bit, "What's going on Spike?" he said watching Spike run a hand over his face.

The sound of a sigh crackled static down the line. "He raped Faye, Jet. Not more then ten minutes ago." His voice cracked but he continued, "I couldn't stop it." And tears slid down the young man's face. "I couldn't..."

"Where are you?" the older man growled and Spike shook his head tears falling onto his thighs.

"Don't come. Just get me that info." Then the line went dead and Jet punched the dash.

"ED!" he yelled and the girl rolled into the room, "I need you to look for somebody for me. Name of Robert Fullton." Then he turned back to stare at the communicator and sigh. "Fuck."

Faye woke up with a scream, only to find Spike there, concern on his face. They sat for a moment staring at each other, then she threw herself at him, sobbing into his chest as he clutched her to him. Her body shuddered against his, sobs making her back heave. Spike stroked her hair, pain burning its way into his chest again. He rocked her as she cried herself back to sleep, then lay her back gently and picked up his coat. Her skin was cool against his lips as he pressed them against her temple. "I swear I'll kill him for what he's done to you." He whispered hate blazing in his heart as he looked at her and the bruises on her arms, his fingers fit perfectly in them as he traced over them in her sleep.

The TV was on when she woke hours later, sitting up and feeling the ache of Robbie stir between her thighs, across her arms, the dull ache of bruised ribs against the sharp pain of scrapped knuckles. Spike's coat was hanging over the chair in the corner and she half smiled at it. She eased off the bed and stood on wavering legs.

Minutes later the shower rolled on and Spike looked up from the TV, he stood, body unfolding off the couch; long legs carried him into the bedroom, and he pushed open the cracked bathroom door. The silhouette of her body against the dingy plastic shower curtain hit him below the belt, and the rush of water onto her skin caught his breath. He stilled himself and leaned against the doorframe. "How many of those scars are his?" he asked softly and watched Faye still.

Her hands were back in motion, rubbing soap across her aching body, "More than I'd like to think about." She muttered standing there letting the water beat down on her, she knew he was watching her. Her hands were moving again, running across her body, checking and rechecking for busted ribs, jammed fingers, joints out of place, and the ever present bruises. Spike watched her hands and resisted the urge to shed his clothes and press her back against that cold tile. The water trickled to a stop, and she stepped out of the shower, skin steaming as he watched her long legs. Water traced ribbons down her skin and he stepped toward her. He swallowed looking at the scars running there, his fingers traced over the bullet scars in her shoulder down her arm to the spiraled scar, and crooked cross that had been branded into the pale skin on the inside of her wrist. Boots thudded heavily on tiles as he walked around her, the matching bullet holes took a moment of his attention, the six inch knife scar that ran around her side, claw marks that stretched around her left hip and down. He fitted his fingers into the grooves and traced them. Violet hair shifted as she tilted her head toward him. There were scars on her inner thigh, his fingers slid over them and she shuddered, falling into him.

Gently he ran a hand up her back to the cigarette burns on her shoulder. "What are these?" he asked softly, hardly wanting to hear the answer but needing to know the truth.

Faye's sigh brushed the steamy air as she savored his touch, "They're Robbie's." Spike's hand tensed and she turned to look at him, his fingers trailing around her shoulder, "When he completely dominated me, he would mark me. Twisted game. He has a few." She said softly, and Spike blinked at her. "They're like tally marks, if he wins he gets a point, if I win I scratch one into his skin."

Spike's breath trembled out of him. "I did this." He said softly, letting his fingers fall down her body and to his side.

Faye shook her head, "You can't take all the credit lunkhead." She said turning away from him and walking, still damp, into the bedroom. "I knew Robbie before I knew you. You just gave me an excuse to do something stupid."

"And now he rapes you and you enjoy it?" Spike asked, grabbing her arm pulling her around to stare down into her face.

She leaned up, naked body leaving water stains on his shirt, "I can remember you when he touches me." She whispered, "I can remember the way you fucked me when you were pissed about something, the way you were totally raw. I remember those things, and I can't get him out of my head." Her voice was raw ringing harsh against his ears. "And all I ever think about is you." She shoved him away from her, anger flaring across her face. The black eye that swelled to life on her cheek bone had him stilled once more. Faye sighed and ran her fingers through her hair baring her chest to him, "Nevermind Spike." She muttered turning away from him. He caught her arm pulling her around to him, his fingers fitting perfectly into Robbie's bruises.

Brown eyes searched her face ignoring the way her body felt against him "I'm sorry Faye." He whispered and she almost smiled.

She leaned into him feeling the easy heat of his body. "Vendetta suits you." She said softly as he brought his arms up to hold her against him. A pillow of violets held his cheek as he stared off into the oblivion of his rage. She pressed against him, comfortably naked in his arms. He stroked her hair, letting his fingers drop sliding down her spine. Faye let herself have the moment then pushed away from him and walked into the bedroom to dress. "It doesn't change things Spiegel. You're still my bounty." Her voice was soft and cold, like silk in a wound.

Spike walked into the room behind her, "Wouldn't have it any other way." His voice rolled over her as she pulled clothes on. He could see that she was sore, stiff, and aching. She winced slightly, glad he couldn't see her face, and pulled her holster on over her long sleeved black shirt. Loose army drab pants hung off her hips, bleach splotches running down her thigh, barely touching the hem of her shirt as she moved there was a flash of pale skin that taunted him.

Faye plucked the Jericho off her nightstand. "Come on." She said, "And tell Jet that he doesn't need to find Robbie. I'll deal with it."

"Like you dealt with it this time?" he asked she snapped a rubber band around her wrist and growled at him.

"Don't make me shoot you again. I get the bounty even if you are a little damaged." She said, braver in the daylight where she could hide her flaws in the shadows. Things were easy when she didn't have to see her demons. Robbie she could deal with in the daylight, Spike she could handle in the sun, even getting to Mars was easier when she knew it was daylight somewhere. "Move." She said, "now."

"Why're you doing this Faye?" he asked and she turned snapping cuffs back onto him; she leaned into him and kissed him, lips intoxicating against his, body taunt all hard muscles. Her tongue pressed into his mouth, tracing over his teeth. Pulling back she sucked on his lower lip before turning and walking out of the room. Spike stood for a long moment, blew out a sigh of frustration then followed her out, he didn't feel like fighting her, or this deranged arrangement.

Her ship sung to life under her touch and he reached for another cigarette. She shoved aside the feelings of familiarity and the ache for things to be the way they were, leaving only a desire to finish this job. Spike was watching her drive out of the corner of his eye, the universe out the window and nothing as beautiful as her in that moment. He pushed the feelings aside with a long moments thought and concentrated on pulling every last bit of nicotine from the cigarette.

Faye was watching her mirrors, searching the skies for the bounty hunters she knew would be after Spike. Her mouth was pulled into a soft frown as she entered hyperspace. "What's up with this thing?" Spike asked suddenly, toeing the ship.

Faye looked over at him and blinked, "What are you talking about?"

"You aren't flying the Redtail any longer?"

"I do, its just not very bounty friendly. The cops got upset when they had to cut their criminals off the roof." She had looked back at skies before the first words had even left her lips but Spike was still watching her, looking at the line of her jaw, the way her lips were perfect in silhouette to him. He swallowed, and she reached for the radio.

Something came over, brand new rock and roll blaring through the speakers, and she tapped to the rhythm, constantly searching the skies as Spike lit another cigarette. There was a jerk, an explosion, and Faye struggled to keep control, as ships flanked her on either side. "Fuck it!" she hissed, "Damnit Spiegel! She yelled still fighting for control in the endless space. Venus loomed ahead and she cursed, fighting for control as the surface loomed forward. "Fucking assholes!" More explosions rocked the ship and Faye gasped as they plummeted, street getting closer and closer.

Spike looked over at her and winked, a slow plummet of long lashes. "Whatever happens, happens." He drawled lighting another cigarette and passed it to her, before tapping out another.

Faye gasped, hands loosing their grip on the wheel as the shock of the pavement rattled up her arms. The road buckled ahead of the ship as it slid and Faye gasped jerking toward the windshield. She screamed and Spike caught her, cuffed hands holding her tight as they went hurtling. Then nothing. Just empty darkness.

Pain screamed through her system, hammering against her brain, pulling her out of oblivion as heavy hands pulled her from the ship. Consciousness dropped onto her and she screamed, kicking and scratching before she could think clearly enough to land a solid blow. Spike was being pulled out the other side, fighting hard against six assailants. Faye screamed again, in frustration and rage, "Get off me!" she yelled, and Robbie caught her chin.

"Hello babydoll." He said softly. "Welcome to Venus." He fisted his big hand into the hair at the nape of her neck. "You fucking little tramp." Faye reached back and hit him, blood transferring from his split lip to her knuckles.

"Don't be such a bastard, and stay the hell away from my bounty."

"He's my bounty now." There was a dull hiss to his voice, and she grinned at him.

That disasterly smile crossed her face, "Have fun with him, though he doesn't really run that way." The back of his hand burned along her cheekbone.

She lunged at him again, and two of his goons caught her and tossed her onto the pavement. Robbie waved a hand at them, giving them free reign. One of them caught her arm, kicking her hard in the ribs. She grunted, body curling in on itself. The toe of his boot dug into the skin above her ribs and the crackle rolled across her. Robbie leaned against the wall, watching them kick the shit out of her. Dark green eyes stared up from an already bruising face, then fell shut as another blow landed. "Let's go." The man growled, twitching his hand. The goons dropped her and Faye held on just long enough to watch them drag Spike away, then let herself sink into the half gray of semi-consciousness. Without really thinking she hauled herself up the steps of a building, cold gray steps. Then she was gone, lost to emptiness.

Faye growled as she pressed herself off the bed with a half stifled moan and somewhere far off a choir started singing. The nun that had dragged her off the steps of the cathedral, stood, leaning over the woman. "How are you feeling?" she asked softly, cool palm against her forehead. Faye blinked and opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She dropped back onto the pillow with a growl. "You've been through a lot," the nun said softly, "just rest." Faye rolled very green eyes and sighed.

Hours later she woke again, the nun still sitting next to her bed. "You're up?" Faye motioned for the water pitcher on the desk, the sister rose and got the woman a glass of water; holding it to her lips as she sipped from the glass.

"Thanks." Faye said, voice rough, eyes scanning the tiny cell. "Where am I?" she asked softly, shifting to sit up with a grunt.

"Our Lady of Eternal Weeping." The nun said voice still feather soft.

"Catholic?"

"Yes." The nun nodded softly.

Faye grinned bitterly, "Only you guys." She said.

"Is there anyone who we can contact for you?" the nun asked, touching her hands.

"No one cares about me." Faye mumbled brushing her hair back and grimacing at her broken ribs.

Icy hands gripped hers tightly and she looked up into the sister's wrinkled face, "God cares."

Faye laughed harshly, reaching for the holster and pulling it on. "You know your life's shit when the only one who gives a fuck is a deity no one's seen." She stood, barefeet hitting the cold stone floor. Pain marked green eyes, a dozen pinpricks then fading.

The sister took her arm to steady her, "You shouldn't move." She said softly, "Your ribs are broken."

"I know." Faye said softly, "They've been that way many times. Doesn't change what I have to go do."

The old nun looked at her, soft brown eyes looking out at her from a wrinkled face, "You don't believe in God, or heaven, so why is it that you seem so willing to die?" she asked softly, and watched Faye's eyes fade.

"Sister, have you ever loved something so much that you would do anything to keep it?"

She smiled softly, and that wisened old face nodded, "Yes."

Faye looked at her, eyes flashing in the faint light, "That's what they've taken from me. They took something from me that I love very much. The only man that I have ever loved." She reached up and touched the woman's kind face. "That's what they took from me, and I'm willing to die to keep him safe."

The sister shook her head, "It's not worth dying for."

Faye laughed softly, drawing the Jericho and testing its weight. "Sometimes the time comes that you have to prove to your friends that you're worth something, " she popped the clip out, "and I'm going to need those bullets to do it."

"Violence isn't the answer." But she reached into the drawer and pulled out the bullets, which clattered around in a little wood box.

"But sometimes it's the only option." Faye took the box from her, ignored the Virgin Mary on the top and flicked it open with one hand sliding the bullets back into the clip with the other. "See, here's the thing, he's gone, and I have to go get him back." Faye shrugged, wincing at the way her ribs bit. She shook her head, purple hair dancing in the sunlight. "Its as easy as that." The nun got her back as she turned, tilting her face away from the sunlight streaming through the window, then she looked back, face framed at an odd angle by her hair. "Thank you Sister. May the Lord grant you more peace than He did me." As the girl walked away the nun knelt by the small bed, folded her hands, and her old lips moved with silent prayers.

Faye stood on the steps of the cathedral, staring out at the spores falling like snow, she searched her pockets for a cigarette, tucked it between her lips and lit up. Ash drifted from the tip of her favorite poison as she tapped her hand against her thigh. Boots shuffled on the wide stone steps and she flicked the cig on the last, "God I hate Venus." She drawled, shrugging to resettle her holster, ignoring the fact that people were staring and heading for the crashed ship.

She slid into the cockpit, wincing as every part of her body screamed its protest. "Shut up." She growled as the communicator bleeped out its warning, and then the picture blurred to life. It was Edward's face, framed by all that wild orange hair.

"Look it Faye-Faye!" she somersaulted off the screen and Faye sat utterly still, waiting for the churchbells to ring out her doom. They tolled suddenly, making her jump and Jet flickered on over the receiver.

"Faye?" his voice rolled down the line like gravel.

"It's me." She said softly, making sure to stay clear of the camera. "Did you want something?"

"I want you to let Spike go." He growled.

Faye smiled slightly, "Not to worry much, I don't have him. Some dear old friends took him."

"Robbie?" Jet's voice flickered, and Faye tilted back to the camera. "Jesus," he hissed staring at the girl's battered face. "What happened to you?"

"So you need to help me get him back." She said softly, "I'm stuck on Venus. And they have at least two days head start on me. Get Ed to track him for me will you? He has at least two ships in his name."

"Fine." Jet let silence drift for a long moment, "Is there anything I can do? For you I mean?"

Faye shook her head, "No. Just find me that ship." She reached over and pushed a long button, shutting him into blank gray. She twirled the engine to life, listening to it stutter for a moment then catch full on. The sky soared open before her, spores falling as she looked down on the sulfur colored planet speckled with green islands. Then she looked to the skies, soaring through the gates and slipping into hyperspace. He had to be headed for Mars, that was were the money was. But then, Robbie was a sadist.

She traded the banged up ship for the Redtail and sat in her hanger for a long moment, wondering about why she needed to do this. It only took reaching over and pull his picture from between the seats. Jet had taken it for Ed a while ago; the little girl sitting happily in front of Spike and Faye. It was a sweet memory and Faye smiled softly remembering the day it was taken.

It had been raining for days and they'd been stuck on Ganymede with a busted up engine. By the end of week one Jet's bonsais looked like hell, Faye and Spike were ready to kill each other and they were totally out of money without a bounty in sight. By the middle of week two the tension was so thick you could cut it with a spoon. Faye was sitting on the stairs staring out into nothing after doing her nails for the nth time; Spike was passed out on the couch, the last of the ships booze running through his already battered system and a three month old newspaper spread across his face.

Faye was busy reading the headlines upside down when Ed came flying in. "Faye-Faye!" the youngest member of their ragtag band came zooming in arms wide, soaked to the skin, tangerine hair sticking out at odd angles. "Outside Faye-Faye! Twirly whirly Noah's birdy!" Faye blinked in confusion as she was dragged down the stairs and to the door, "Jet person! Lunkhead person come on!"

Sunlight glittered off the bay and Faye slid her sunglasses down her face. "It stopped." She said softly, holding out her hand like she could catch the sunlight.

"You dragged me out of bed for this?" Spike asked, leaning against the hanger door and lighting up with a grunt.

Jet meandered onto the deck, "At least now we can get out of here."

"And find a bounty." Faye commented with a grin.

"Bounty shmounty! Picture Picture!" and Ed started clicking off shots as fast as the deranged piece of ancient photography equipment would allow. Jet lifted the vintage camera out of her hands and started barking orders.

Ed sat cross legged on the deck, Ein caught in a bear hug in her lap, Spike stood just behind and to the left staring off into space and smoking his cigarette and Faye was looking dead into the camera, hair caught back with her Audrey Hepburn style sunglasses and a smile on her face. "Cheesey wheezy!" Edward screamed, baring that derangely happy grin at Jest, who compliantly snapped the picture.

Faye shook her head and stuck the photo into her dash as the memory faded from her mind. The Redtail purred to life and she shot out of the hanger. It was time to end this thing.


	3. Part Three

All Standard Disclaimers Apply!

**Shotgun Part Three of Three:**

I love my life and I'd never trade  
Between what you and me had and the life I've made  
She's here and she's real, but you were too  
And every once in a while I think about you

I've been layin' here all night listenin' to the rain  
Talkin' to my heart tryin' to explain  
Why sometimes I catch myself  
Wondering what might have been  
Yes I do think about you every now and then

Garth Brooks, Every Now and Then.

Tears glittered along the length of her gun as Faye stood over his broken body dust swirling around her feet. Beads of sweat and blood grew along her skin, mingling down her pale arms and soaking into her clothes. The Mars red dirt in the air turned her tear tracks into muddy lines of red-brown dropping sharp from those Earth-green eyes.

Faye walked back onto the Bebop shuddering as the hiss of the hydraulic door slid down her back. Her boots fell sharp in the silence and her skin tingled in the dry air. Jet met her in the living room. "You okay?"

"Well enough." She brushed aside the ghosts that swam through her and focused on the arsenal that sat on the coffetable. "Is this everything?"

Jet nodded his head, "Everything that's left. Been a rough few weeks." Faye cocked half a grin.

"Yeah." Nimble fingers worked through the mass of guns and grenades on the table, half touches that told her just enough to know when and where to use this or that. "Ed!"

"Captain?" Ed rolled down the hall, computer held in the air by limbs that were far to bendy as far as Faye was concerned.

Faye watched with only the tiniest amount of wonder on her face as the girl tumbled down the stairs. "You got that location?"

"Oui, mon capitaine!" Orange hair flared around the edges of the computer as the girl's face disappeared behind it. "Vocation phocation give me a location!" the miscellaneous chant rose from the girl and light swirled on the wall behind her.

A moment later a slip of paper was in Faye's hand with a set of coridinance that she never expected to see again.

"Earth!" disbelief spread across Jet's face. "He's on Earth? There's nothing on Earth. And Spike's bounty's on Mars."

Faye stared at the page for another thirty seconds before looking up, "This is my old house," She said softly, "where I grew up."

"So this isn't about Spike at all is it?"

The fan blades turned slowly over their heads as Faye looked out the window at the endless space stretching all around the ship. "No."

Jet nodded, putting the pieces all together. Things were never simple with Faye, and this was no exception. "So we go get Spike."

"Yeah." Her voice was strained, touching nerves that Jet had forgotten.

Their ships rose into the vacuum within moments of each other as Ed landed the ship at the dock. They didn't tell her exactly what was going on, but she didn't mind. They never told anything to her.

Faye stared ahead, white knuckled and looking for the familiar pattern of rubble that marked her old house. They had a three day start on her, they had Spike, and now they had the only thing left of her childhood held hostage with his life. A growl crackled over the radio and Jet turned his thoughts to the girl in the Redtail's cockpit.

She'd been through a lot since she'd left his crew, gone through hell and more he was sure. She would have had to if Robbie Fulton had this much of a hook in her. His grip tightened painful around the wheel and his teeth ground together. She'd have her own show-down when they got where they were going. He'd already almost lost one of his crew, he didn't want to lose her.

"Jet!" Her voice flew down the line pulling him out of his thoughts, "When we land, find Spike and get him out. Who knows what Robbie's done to him, just make sure he gets out safe okay?"

"Sure Faye, but who's gonna watch out for you?" he felt the girl smile.

"Don't worry about me. Whatever happens, happens." The line went dead and she dropped out of his sight streaking towards the plot of land that was once her home. Red dirt filled the patches between the stones of foundation and walls and the fountain's empty basin out front.

Her hands trembled as she set the Redtail down, watching men stir through the dust storm she'd set in motion. Gun fire splattered the ground with blood, turning the dirt into a mud that clawed its way up her boots. She didn't mind the dead faces of Robbie's men as they stared up at her.

Jet set down just in time to see her move around a corner, dropping empty cartridges as she went.

Robbie stood alone in her bedroom, blocked by fragments of a wall, Spike in front of him, chained to a chair. Green hair was matted to Spike's skull, filled with dried blood and grit. They both heard the first screaming gun fire rocket across the sudden silence, and turned, anticipation mirrored on twin faces.

Faye walked through the barren waste, slowly, his men wouldn't kill her, couldn't really. Not when she was his.

The conservatory that once held her mother's piano stood empty, barely framed by broken stones, "What exactly where you planning to accomplish here Faye?" His blue eyes stared at her across the distance. "What were you expecting me to do? Did you expect a fire-fight? A stand-off?"

Dust blew across her shoes and Faye's red lips turned into a well practiced scowl. "You die. I win. That's what I'm expecting."

Robbie laughed. "Not at all darlin', I've already won." His hand flashed, gun burdened, in the sun and Faye's green eyes widened.

A bullet ripped through her, tearing through two years of training and practicing and gym time. Her abs screamed, and vomit touched her lips as pain tore through her system like lightening.

Darkness crept up the edges of her vision as Robbie strolled towards her. "See love," his voice whispered above the summer heat as he turned her face to him, "I'm the monster that still haunts your dreams. I'm the man that killed your lover oh those many years ago. I'm every man that ever hurt you. I'm the devil, and this is your hell." Blood sprayed from her mouth and nose as his fist connected.

Faye scrambled backwards, arm dipping, hand clenching around the stock of her gun. Hate burned the bile out of her mouth, pain and sweat cleaned out her system. It didn't matter what had happened to Spike, he was alive, she was dead. The End.

Gunshot cooking the summer air between them and her body jerked backwards, bullet whistling past her head. This couldn't be the end.

Green eyes flashed, hard edged in the ringing. Violence and harm. And in the end it was him that taught her to rage.

Her arm came up unbidden and her finger clenched around the trigger.

Muscle shredded in Robbie's chest as the tiny piece of metal and her hate ripped into him. Gasping breath and Faye watched him topple to the side. He fell and she went after him. His face got lost in her shadow as she stood over him, crushing his fingers into his gun and the ground below it. Faye crouched, the blue jeans over her knee dirty red as it hovered over his chest. Everything in her screamed at her to murder him slowly. Take him apart piece by piece like he'd done to her.

The glimmer of her knife blade flashed across a hundred feet and she slice open his shirt.

"Faye. Please." Terror filled his eyes as he stared up at her, "You can help me. You can still save me Faye. I was good to you. You know I was." His voice strained through the pain inside her head.

Cold laughter dripped off her lips, "You were never good to me Robbie." Her eyes caught the light and he watched her kill him. "You stole everything from me, including my family." His skin was willing under her knife blade and crimson rushed to fill the grooves she left in his ribs. "And if I ever got anything from you, it was the knowledge that some people deserve to burn for all eternity in hell." Her lips arched up into a wicked smile. She pressed the knife in a little deeper, "I win Robbie. You're dead, and I win."

Robbie's eyes opened wide as she pressed her free hand over his mouth, stifling his screaming and cutting off the last trace of air that he could get. "Goodbye Robert." She leaned in close and whispered, "May the Devil take your soul." Tears rolled down the angle face and she watched his eyes go wide with terror and then empty into death.

Faye stood, trembling, and dropped her knife into the red dirt. A cut stood next to three others on his chest, tick marks, triumph, domination. He was gone. Tears grew and fell from her eyes, splattering against the gun in her hand, standing like dew for half a moment then rolling across the dusty barrel.

Steam rose from the hard packed dirt as sweet slow rain fell in giant droplets from the gunmetal sky. It was finished. And emptiness fell through her head, dragging through her memories, settling old battles and killing old demons.

Finished. She couldn't bring herself to look down at him and know that he was dead. She couldn't find her footing, slip sideways into chaos.

Gentle fingers wrapped around her wrist and she looked up, soft eyes met hers and smiled. It was done. That demon was in the ground and she was free. Her memories scattered suddenly, floating back to days on that beaten old fishing boat.

"Spike." His name whispered into the breeze. His body was beaten and bloody, clothes tattered and face a mess of bruises as her fingers traced his cheek. "You're not dead?"

"Neither are you." Faye smiled.

"Yeah."

He wetted his lips, tip of his pink tongue flashing against his lips. Her chewed off fingernails danced across his arm and she moved into his arms, "Kiss me." She demanded and he laughed.

His eyes looked like Mars-red dirt in the photo; hers stood out Earth-green against the soft paleness of her skin. They were standing close together, almost turned back to back, cigarettes smoldering in their fingers as she leaned her head against his shoulder. Their wedding bands gleamed in the Ganymede sunlight and a smug smirked tugged at Faye's lips.


	4. Epilouge and AN

**EPILOUGE:**

And they lived happily ever after. Faye erased the last words she'd typed, watching them disappear one letter at a time. That wasn't really the way to end it.

Spike swore from the kitchen and Baby screamed. "Jet! Your expletive of a goddaughter's a menace to society!"

Faye leaned over on the couch to survey the damage and chuckled softly. Baby Merideth had thrown the spaghetti her father had just cooked all over the kitchen, and had it all over herself and all over her father's new wrinkled old blue suit. Her husband stood in the middle of it all looking like he was ready to thrown a tantrum himself.

Jet put a hand on Faye's shoulder and she looked up, "Your daughter just takes after her father Spike!" he half-heartedly yelled into the kitchen as he smiled at the young mother. "Try not to let her burn down my ship." He moved toward the danger zone with a laugh.

Purple hair swished around her face as Faye shook her head, smiling all the while. Maybe that was the right way to end this story. Spike came in and threw himself down on the couch beside her, leaning over to lay his head in her lap. A cat wanting attention. She smiled and tangled her fingers in his hair, leaning down to kiss him slowly.

And they lived hap…

Edward leaned over her shoulder and finished typing the sentence. Happily ever after.

"EWWW. There's spaghetti in your hair!"

**A/N: **I really couldn't resist. The epilogue is a little ridiculous I know, but after all the gloom and doom of this piece I thought Spike and Faye-Faye needed a happy ending. Plus, spaghetti. There is nothing bad there.

I don't normally write author's notes, actually I generally find them annoying and useless, but I am going to use this one to apologize for the short last chapter. Everything just wrapped itself up quickly, so I didn't really need to write anymore (though I'm sure someone will say that it's rushed or unfinished or something).

Anyway. Thank you all for reading this and I welcome all review or criticisms you may have. Thank you for your patience, and good night all.


End file.
